


NiGhTmArEs

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window shattered as Leos' body broke through. All Mikey could do was watch as Leo slowly fell to the floor, his blood spilling and splattering everywhere. "NO! LEO!" Mikey shot up in bed, covers sticking to his sweaty skin. Tears welled up in his eyes as the nightmare replayed its self in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NiGhTmArEs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something i used to do as a kid and i thought it fit Mikey. :D enjoy!

_The window shattered as Leos’ body broke through. All Mikey could do was watch as Leo slowly fell to the floor, his blood spilling and splattering everywhere._

_“LEO!” he shouted and tried to run to his big brother’s side but something was wrong. The air was thick and the darkness was closing in. He ran but It was like trying to run through pudding and the more he ran the further Leo was. Leos’ blood pooled on the floor and the darkness swarmed around his body, slowly swallowing him up._

“NO! LEO!” Mikey shot up in bed, covers sticking to his sweaty skin. Tears welled up in his eyes as the nightmare replayed its self in his head. His heart pounding a mile-a-minute, he threw back his sheets and jumped out of bed. Teddy bear and pillow in hand, he quickly but silently left his room and made his way down the hall.

Thankful that he had memorized where all the squeaky floor boards were, he stopped outside of the room Leo and Raph had been sharing.  He nervously opened the door and peeked inside. A queen size bed lay in the center of the room, with a sleeping bag on the floor next to it, and while the sleeping bag was empty (Mikey remembered something about Raph and Casey going camping), the bed wasn’t.

Laying there fast asleep was Leo. He lay on his back with his right leg propped up on quite a few pillows and buried under at least three thick blankets. Tentatively, Mikey crouched to the floor and crawled over to the left side of the bed.

Peeking over the edge of the bed he got a closer look at Leo. Leo’s external wounds had all healed and only a few scars remained. The only real damage left from Shredder’s attack had been his vocal cords and his knee, both of which were on the slow road to recovery.

Mikey sighed in relief as he sat on the floor and hugged both his pillow and his teddy bear.

 _Now what?_ He thought to himself. _I don’t want to go back to bed but I don’t want to wake Leo…_ He looked at the sleeping bag under him. _I… can try sleeping in Raphs’ sleeping bag but,_ he sighed _I don’t think I’ll get any sleep… I don’t want to be alone…_

Mikey sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Leo wasn’t in a coma anymore and was getting better by the day but Mikey’s’ nightmares were still coming strong. He sighed again, fidgeting with the sleeping bag he continued to debate on what to do when suddenly pillows where falling on him.

“Gah!” he jumped a little before he realized that the pillows where the ones that had been under Leo’s leg. Confused he peered over the edge of the bed again. “Leo?” he whispered.

Leo was no longer lying on his back, instead he now lay on his side facing Mikey but he was still asleep. Mikey sighed and was about to turn back around when Leo spoke.

“Mikey, come to bed.” he spoke softly but still startled Mikey.

“Yo-your awake?” Mikey fidgeted with his teddy’s ear. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Leo opened his eyes to look at his brother. “I was awake before you opened the door.”

“Oh.”  Mikey looked down, avoiding his brothers eyes.

Leo lifted the layers of blankets and gave Mikey a gentle look.

“Come on.” He said.

“But… I mean… we’re 15 now and…”  Mikey babbled, embarrassed at the fact that Leo could see right through him. He may be fifteen but there were times when he would have nightmares so bad that he wanted nothing but to lay next to one of the safest and strongest people he knew;  his eldest brother, Leo. This was something he was embarrassed about; teens were too old to sleep with someone when scared. At least that’s what he thought, but apparently Leo either didn’t think so or didn’t care.

“Mikey. Get. In.” he said with a small glare.

“Yessir!” Mikey stumbled onto the bed and under the covers. After Mikey placed his pillow on the bed and laid down, Leo tucked him in.

“Now get some sleep, you have early morning training with Raph.” Leo turned onto his back and using his good leg managed to move a pillow back under his bad leg.

“Aw…” Mikey whined. He looked at Leo, who had once again closed his eyes, and hugged his teddy. “I… don’t think I can sleep.” He whispered.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his brother. All the lights were off but there was enough moon light that Leo could see the bags under Mikey’s eyes and tear stains on his face. He used his right arm to pull Mikey to his side and gently rubbed his brothers’ head.

“What about now?”

At first he was taken by surprise when Leo pulled him over but now with Leos’ shoulder as his pillow all he felt was _Safety_. He was safe, his brother was ok, and he wasn’t alone. Leo wasn’t angry at him or scolding him for waking him up. He wasn’t making fun of him or telling him to grow up. No, he was there and he was alive.

“Y-yeah.” Mikey sniffled, “yeah. I think… I can sleep now.” He wrapped his arm across Leos’ plastron and snuggled closer. Listening to his brothers breathing and heart beat it wasn’t long until Mikey fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Leo smiled as he heard Mikey’s breathing even out and slow down.  He laid his cheek against Mikey’s head, closed his eyes and smiled.

**Fin**

\--- _Nightmares don’t care who you are or how old you are when they attack… but as long as we have each other, we can chase them away._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i'm uploading here, so hopefully i have it all set up right XD


End file.
